A Crazy Loving Family
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: On a cool spring night in Chicago, AJ Lee and CM Punk are relaxing when AJ, who's 5 months pregnant suddenly goes into labor. Hilarity ensues as Punk tries to get his girlfriend to the hospital to successfully deliver in time. Will AJ deliver successfully? Read and see! PunkLee! Splashes of Edge/Beth and Cody/Brandi! Cowritten with my buddy PhoenixRemix! One-Shot! 100th fic online!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with a special request one-shot. Our favorite former Divas Champion AJ Lee recently gave birth to a happy and healthy set of twins, and so she requested this special one-shot as a means of celebration. Here's hoping you all enjoy it guys, especially you AJ! Congratulations sweetheart!_

April 23, 2014

It was a friendly, crisp, April day and CM Punk and his girlfriend AJ Lee were relaxing around their peaceful 2 floor home in suburban northside Chicago home. Punk was in his longsleeved shirt and sweatpants while AJ was in a sheer-length maternity dress, fitting of a five-month old mother-to-be. This seemed to be just a normal day for the happy couple as they sat around watching some sports news on ESPN this fine April evening.

Punk pulled her close. "I love you baby.." He cooed softly in her ear.

"I love you too." AJ smiled, leaning into his embrace.

Punk playfully rubbed her belly, smiling.

AJ smiled. She had a noticeable baby bump, fitting of a woman who was well into preganancy. But then she felt her eyes widen as she felt some water spontaneous leave her womanhood. "Um...um Punky...my water just broke." She whispered urgently.

Punk's jaw dropped. "Tell me your kidding baby."

"I wish I was baby but our baby's coming." AJ said, standing up from the couch as slowly and carefully as she could.

"Okay don't panic baby, lemme make some emergency calls, don't move too much." Punk advised softly.

"Okay Punky." AJ said as her stomach started to contract. "**OOOOOH!**" She howled in pain.

Punk immediately dialed his ex-girlfriend Beth Phoenix.

Former WWE Wrestlers Beth Phoenix and Edge were in the hotel with their baby daughter Lyric, relaxing after a little tour of Chicago's more scenic areas. Beth was just relaxing around in her house clothes, chilling out in the living room when she heard her phone ring. In curiousity she answered it. "Hello." She greeted warmly.

"Beth, its Punk. No time to talk, just give us some advice now! We got an emergency here!" Punk replied, his voice extremely urgent.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's going on?" Beth asked in disbelief, surprised by Punk's urgency. What was going on?

"AJ's delivering that's what's going on!" Punk unintentionally snapped at his ex. It wasn't his fault though, he was becoming a father out of nowhere so it was understandable.

"Are you serious?!" Beth asked in shock. She knew AJ was pregnant but she didn't know she'd be having them this early!

"I'm serious! AJ's flipping out here, what the hell am I supposed to do?!" Punk exclaimed worriedly.

"Okay calm down." Beth said relaxing a little bit herself. "Do you have a hospital bag?" The Glamazon asked gently.

"Yeah, it's around here somewhere." Punk replied, putting Beth on speaker.

"Go get it, it'll have everything you need for your hospital stay." Beth said.

Meanwhile AJ was sitting down on a chair, breathing in recovery from her recent contraction.

"Christ, I didn't sign up for a pregnancy delivery today!" Punk laughed, sprinting to the bedroom.

Meanwhile Edge just came out from their bedroom and Beth Phoenix told him just what was happening and it earned a loud, "Seriously?!" over the phone which AJ couldn't help but giggle in reply to.

Meanwhile Punk was searching their shared bedroom madly.

Beth was giving Edge the rundown of what was going on while Punk searched for their hospital bag. It was in that same room, he didn't have to look far.

Punk exhaled as he grabbed it. "Found it!" He exclaimed.

"Great, you'll need it." Beth said with a little smile in her tone. "Now tell your doctor that AJ is in labor and get her to the hospital." She instructed.

"Good idea." Punk readily agreed.

"Want us to see you there?" Beth asked. She was curious to see AJ and Punk's children when they were born

"Sure, that'd be perfect." Punk answered happily.

"Good, I'll tell Adam about it first." Beth said. "Bye." She added sweetly.

"Cya." Punk replied hanging up.

While Beth was giving Edge the rundown of what was going on, AJ was getting anxious for the hospital. "**PUNKYYYYYYYYYY!**" The petite bombshell and mother-to-be howled in pain.

"Easy baby, I got the bag. Can you stand?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, standing up carefully. She had life inside of her that was going to leave soon.

Punk gently took her hand. "Can you walk, kitten?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, thanks baby," AJ said, taking Punk's hand.

Punk carefully led her out of their shared Chicago home and into Punk's slightly beatup Chevy truck adorn with Cubs and Blackhawks logos.

AJ was right about to open the door when she experienced another contraction, "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" she yelled, squeezing Punk's hand firmly.

"**OWWWW** Mother freaker AJ! That frickin hurts!" Punk yelled out in pain.

"Sorry it's these damn babies!" AJ grunted through her contraction, "lets go to the hospital **now**."

"No, why don't we just stand here?" Punk teased drily.

AJ usually found Punk's dry, sarcastic, brand of humor funny but now that she felt like her stomach was going to explode it was not the time for jokes. "Not funny. Get in the truck." She growled softly at her lover.

Punk simply chuckled, getting in the driver's side.

AJ got into the passengers side. "Did you call the doctor, Punky?" She asked softly.

"Was about to babe." Punk answered calmly.

"Then do it!" AJ snipped, snapping a bit at Punk. It wasn't her fault though, she was about to give birth to their kids.

Punk nodded, calmly dialing their doctor.

AJ took deep and steady breaths, calming down from her contraction in the background while the doctor answered the phone. "Doctor Stanley's office." He greeted warmly.

"Doc, its Phil Brooks." Punk replied, his voice clearly urgent.

"Ah Mr. Brooks. What's going on?" He asked.

"April's gone into labor." Punk answered as calmly as he could, given the situation.

"Alright." Doctor Stanley said calmly. "I'll ready the staff at the maternity ward, bring her right to the maternity building they'll be waiting on you." He explained.

"On my way, thanks doc." Punk answered gratefully.

"You're welcome Phil, see you there." Stanley answered warmly.

Punk hung up, starting up the truck.

AJ buckled up her seatbelt carefully around her baby bump, just for safety while Punk drove.

Within 15 minutes, they arrived.

"Good, we're here. Thank you baby." AJ said with a grateful smile to her boyfriend as they both got out of Punk's Chevy truck.

"Anything for you kitten. Come on." Punk softly urged.

AJ did just that , leaving the truck and walking right beside her boyfriend. There was a stretcher with some doctors waiting right by it for AJ.

"You'll be okay kitten, I promise." Punk cooed.

"I will." AJ smiled before kissing Punk on the lips as she was happily showing love for the father-to-be.

Punk smiled, kissing back. "I'll be with you." He cooed lovingly.

AJ walked to the stretcher and with help of the doctors laid down on it.

Punk stayed right by her side.

AJ smiled lovingly at Punk while she was carried on the stretcher. They were going to experience this moment together, the moment where they became a family.

Punk beamed at her.

"Everything is going to be okay Miss Mendez. We'll be taking care of you and your chidren will be delivered safely," Doctor Stanley said with a calm tone of voice.

"Yeah, everything's gonna be fine baby." Punk cooed.

"We're almost there. We have a pregnancy room waiting right for you and some medical work for you to sign Mr. Brooks." said a raven-haired nurse.

"Of course ma'am." Punk agreed. He hated any kind of paperwork, but he knew this was required for their soon-to-be children.

"This way April," the nurse said, directing AJ to the room while Doctor Stanley handed Punk a clipboard with a some medical information papers on it and a pen attactched to it.

"How do you guys handle this all day?" Punk laughed.

Some of the doctors laughed a bit at that remark while they carefully placed AJ on the bed after putting her in her hospital maternity shirt. However things were all good before AJ let out another yell from another contraction **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" AJ howled in pain.

"Easy baby, breathe deep." Punk soothed.

AJ breathed in deeply, steadily, to help her push her children, "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" She shrieked in pain once more.

"Shoot, somebody do something!" He yelled, frustrated.

"Relax Miss Mendez...relax and breathe, relax and breathe," Doctor Stanley said as AJ huffed and breathed quickly recovering before giving another push, "**Aaaaaaaaaaaah!**"

"Seeing her in this kind of pain makes me glad guys dont deliver." Punk quipped wryly.

This earned laughs and light giggles from all who heard it except AJ who was letting out another push "**OOOOOOOOOOH!**" she yelled out in pain which alerted Doctor Stanley to her. "You're doing fine April you're doing fine just breathe, breathe, breathe." He kindly reassured.

Punk came to her side. "Baby...look at me. Don't look down, focus on me."

AJ glared at Punk with heat in her eyes, "You did this to me..." she seethed through gritted teeth, blaming her boyfriend for her labor.

"Babe, whattya talking about?" Punk asked, bewildered.

"It's you're fault I'm here, in a tacky hospital shirt with a doctor looking at my acoustics," AJ growled before letting out another scream of effort, trying to push her children out. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" She howled in pain.

"Babe, your the one that wanted kids remember?" Punk laughed abit.

"Can you take em' back?!" AJ yelled before a look of sheer effort graced her face, "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" She yelled out in effort as she gave another push before Doctor Stanley's eyes widened. "I see a head!" He shouted happily.

"Your almost there baby!" Punk encouraged.

"Push!" Doctor Stanley said and AJ did just that. "**AHHHHHHHH!...AHHHHHHHHH!...AHHHHHH!"** She screamed in effort. She felt like her insides were primed to explode at this point.

"Jesus, and they call Melina the Scream Queen? I don't frickin think so!" Punk laughed.

"His heads out...here come the shoulders!" Doctor Stanley, peering up at AJ while she pushed with effort.

"This is like watching a movie where the only speed is slow-motion." Punk deadpanned.

"**AAAAAAH!...AH!**" AJ yelled out in effort but that was followed up with the high pitched wail of a newborn baby filled the room.

"Ow...mother freaking Jesus that hurt..." Punk groaned, feeling his ears ring a little from the harsh shriek.

"It's a girl!" Doctor Stanley announced, holding the newborn baby in his arms.

"Great, but doc, we have two here." Punk drawled.

"That's right, she's just the first one." Doctor Stanley said, handing the first baby to AJ who was smiling peacefully at the little girl.

Punk smiled happily.

"Now relax, breathe Miss Mendez. That was just the first." Doctor Stanley said as the baby's wailing quieted down slowly but surely.

Punk motioned to hold her, smiling.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord Mr. Brooks?" Doctor Stanley asked him.

"Yeah, go ahead." Punk agreed.

The doctor handed Punk the mewling baby and the scizzors to cut the cord to welcome her into the world.

Punk held the baby in his his arms with a loving smile and cut her unbilical cord. It was official, their daughter was welcomed to the world.

"Hi my sweet little angel.." Punk cooed softly.

The baby cooed in her father's arms, relaxing in his embrace.

Punk gently petted the top of her head.

The baby closed her eyes, resting and relaxing in her father's arms.

"You ready for round 2 babe?" Punk asked.

"Yeah," AJ nodded and smiled, doctors standing by her, "I'm ready."

AJ let out more screams of effort and pain, trying to get the second baby out just a few minutes later. It took some effort, some breathing, but was all worth it as their second child was born just ten minutes later. A healthy, newborn, son.

Just then, the door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled but grinning Edge and Beth. "Motorcycles, they reek of awesomeness." The former 11-time World Champion chuckled in mirth.

"I wondered when you two blondies were gonna get here," Punk smiled at his longtime friends, Edge and Beth Phoenix, cradling his daughter while AJ held her newborn son in her arms.

"Traffic dude, traffic." Edge smiled, admiring the sight of the newborns.

"Awww they look so cute," Beth gushed from the sight of the two newborn babies. "Please let me hold him," Beth smiled, seeing AJ hold her son in her arms.

AJ smiled, gently handing her son to the nurturing Glamazon. Edge lovingly rolled his eyes. "Hey Punk? I'm calling you for backup when or if Beth gets pregnant again. She nearly broke my hand last time dude." He laughed.

Punk laughed with his friend while Beth rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You jokers try going through labor, it's not easy at all." Beth smiled while she held the newborn boy in her arms. "Do you two have names for them yet?" She asked.

"We do." Punk smiled.

"Thank all that's awesome that guys can't get pregnant, except in that one movie, what was it again babe?" Edge asked. She and Edge had watched it countless times together during their couples time but Edge could never keep the name straight.

"Junior." Beth said with a little smile. She knew that movie well with all the times they watched it together.

"Oh right, why can I not keep that darn name straight?" Edge laughed.

"It's okay." Beth laughed. "We'll just have to watch the movie again." She lovingly teased her boyfriend.

"You two make a great couple. Almost as good as me and my Punky bear." AJ giggled.

Edge couldn't help but snicker at the sound of Punk's pet name, "Punky bear."

"Shut up Copeland." Punk growled playfully.

Edge grinned at his friend, returning the playful gesture while Punk's daughter cuddled in his embrace, finding peace in her father's arms

"Our little girl's name is Riley Jane Brooks, while her brother is Phillip Jack Brooks Jr, but so Punky and I aren't confused, we're gonna call the little guy Jack." AJ explained happily.

"Nice names," Beth smiled and nodded along with her boyfriend. "Welcome to the world Riley and Philip Jr." She beamed.

Riley gurgled a little, wanting Beth to hold her.

After handing AJ back her son Beth took Riley in her arms with a little smile, holding the newborn girl in her gentle arms.

Riley cooed in content, curling up in Beth's warm strong arms.

"Awwwwww she is too cute," Beth smiled from ear to ear by Riley cuddling with her.

"Yeah she is." AJ giggled.

The door opened once more as two WWE veterans in Chris Jericho and Punk's good friend Joey Mercury alongside a young gun in Cody Rhodes walked in.

"The gang's all here," Punk smiled, seeing his longtime friends and current WWE employees Chris Jericho, Joey Mercury, and Cody Rhodes enter the room.

"The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla has arrived baaaaby!" Chris dramatically bellowed, laughing.

"Ssssssssssssh, Riley's sleeping," Beth pointed out. Riley was asleep in her arms and Philip was resting in AJ's.

"Oh sorry." Chris chuckled sheepishly.

"It's alright," AJ smiled, "Riley and Philip are just taking their first nap."

"Congratulations AJ." Cody answered shyly, his wedding ring happily exposed.

"You're welcome Cody," AJ smiled, Philip resting in her arms. "How's the wife?" Punk asked Cody, noticing his wedding ring.

"She's fine Punk. Ted and Randy are over at the house keeping her company. Couldn't miss the birth of my buddy's kids." The 2nd-generation star grinned.

"Great," Punk smiled before walking towards his girlfriend. "I still can hardly believe it. I'm really a daddy now."

"And I can hardly believe I'm a mommy." AJ smiled softly.

"We're all happy for you. You'll be a great dad and you have a hell of a girlfriend with you for a mom." Joey complimented them.

"Thank you Joey, come here man. Gimme a hug." Punk smiled.

Joey did just that, giving Punk a hearty hug in friendship.

"It's great to see you again man." Punk beamed to which Joey high-fived him.

"Man. One of the biggest rebels in wrestling history just started a family with one of the craziest divas in wrestling history, god help us," Jericho said with a playful smirk.

AJ gave Chris her famous head-tilted smile.

"What, it's a compliment." Jericho said with a sheepish smile, scratching his head.

"Your lucky I have a soft spot for rockstars, Chris." AJ purred, playfully blowing the Canadian star a kiss.

"Yes, yes I am," Chris chuckled at the new mother.

AJ rolled her eyes. "And you were tag champions with this clown?" She giggled at Edge.

"Yeah I know it surprises me too sometimes." Edge laughed while Jericho smiled. "Yep, two Canadian clowns with some serious gold." He replied proudly.

Riley opened her eyes, looking innocently at the two Canadians.

"Awwww she's almost too cute!" Jericho gushed at little baby Riley while Edge had a sweet smile on his face at her.

Riley held out one tiny little hand at them.

Chris and Edge watched Riley with gentle and loving expressions while Beth just smiled at the two native-Canadians. "Look at Riley. Just got in the world and boys are already crazy about her." She giggled.

"She's just like her mama." AJ replied proudly, smirking.

"We're going to run some tests on Riley and Philip, make sure their healthy and they'll be ready to go home with you." Doctor Stanley said.

"All right." Punk agreed.

Doctor Stanley and a nurse took Riley and Philip in their arms and took them out of the room. They were going to make sure the newborns were medically healthy before they left with their loving parents.

"Well I better get on home, the wife worries." Cody smiled.

"And speaking of wives I have to go home and hug mine, and my kids too." Chris smiled as well. All of this time spent with AJ and Punk's cute kids had made him miss his own a little bit.

"Later Chris, Cody." Punk smiled.

"That reminds me we should head home and check on Lyric. " Edge mused. They put her in her crib so she could rest while they left but now he wantd to see about her.

"Hug goodbye Addie? Beth?" AJ cooed innocently.

"Sure." Beth smiled. Then she and her boyfriend Edge happily hugged AJ goodbye.

AJ innocently pecked them both on the cheek, giggling.

Punk couldn't help but chuckle and smile at his girlfriend's affectionate display.

"We'll talk to you later." Edge smiled before he and Beth left the room while Mercury hugged Punk one last time. "I'm happy for you guys, see you two later." He said kindly.

"Cya Joey." Punk smiled at his old friend and one-time stablemate in the Straight Edge Society as he departed, leaving Punk alone with his loving girlfriend AJ Lee.

"And then there were two." Punk smiled at his girlfriend AJ, standing beside the love of his life and the mother of his children.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. After all, you dig crazy chicks." AJ cooed.

"Yeah I do," Punk chuckled before kneeling beside her, "I'm starting a family with one after all." He sweetly murmured.

"My Punky Bear...your going to be an amazing father, no questions asked." AJ purred, crying happily.

Punk cried tears of joy from his eyes with a wide smile on his face, "I love you April...with all my heart."

AJ hugged him tightly. "Love you too Phil...love you too.."

Punk returned the loving, sweet, hug. It was proof of the love they had for each other above all else. The rest of the day went perfectly for them. Riley and Philip had a clean bill of health, Punk and AJ let their family and closest friends know about their newborn twins, and they were ready to start a life together as a happy, straightedge, crazy, loving, family.

The End!


End file.
